Clouded Dreams
by Happy Llama Mizuki
Summary: Originally on my other pen name. Iris is the princess of Elysian, and her world is under attack. She makes a deal to save her family and give up the one she loves, but maybe things will be okay after all.
1. Chibi-Usa's Dream

A/N: In reading this, you ought to get used to hearing Chibi - Usa being called Usagi. That is her real name, and that's mostly what is used in this story, for the exception of Elios and Iris.  
  
Clouded Dreams  
Chapter One: Chibi - Usa's Dream  
  
"Good night, Usagi, dear." Neo-queen Serenity shut the neo-moon princess's door behind her and walked away.  
  
The girl in the room took down her odango-styled pink hair, letting it cascade down her back to her rear. She spoke aloud to a round toy on her bed. "It feels so strange to be called that now, Luna sphere. I called Mama that when I went to the past."  
  
The toy on her bed was supposed to resemble a cat, but it didn't in the slightest and just sat there, staring at her.   
  
The young lady shook her head. "But that was three years ago. And Mama and Papa are diff'rent now. Ther aren't Mamoru and Usagi anymore." She smiled sadly and changed into her nightgown.  
  
"So many great things happened when I went to the past, Luna sphere. I met Elios, and Perupan, and Momo, and Kyusuke..." She trailed off sleepily, pulling the covers to her chin. Just as she closed her russet eyes, she thought she saw her toy wink at her.  
  
~~~  
  
A figure with very long white-blue hair paced in a large room. The floor was marble, and the furniture was exquisite. The woman was turned away from Usagi, so that her face couldn't be seen. But then, she turned, looking right into Usagi's eyes with her own blood-red ones.  
  
"Aa! Chibi - Usagi! You're here!" The woman cried.  
  
Confused, Usagi looks about. "Where exactly is here? And who are you?" Looking around, she gasped when she saw a young man seated in the corner. He has the same color eyes as the girl in front of them, and the same color hair, which was wavy about his face and needed combing.  
  
"Elios!" She cried. She ran to him, and flung her arms around his neck. In return, he laughed throatily and embraced her. "Chibi - Usa..." He said softly.  
  
She secretly smiled at hearing him call her this, as he hadn't in what seemed to be so long. She then pulled away. "Where are we, Elios?"  
  
"In Elysian, Chibi - Usa." He smiled warily at her. "I've missed you."  
  
"Me, too, but what am I doing here?" She asked.  
  
He stood up, and smiled at her. "Chibi - Usa, Elysian is under attack."  
  
Her eyes widened. "Under... attack? By whom?"  
  
"A young man from Nemisis... he is Demando's son." He said, his hand on her shoulder.  
  
She became aware of his touch. She felt herself grow hot, and the memories of their love flooded back, and she felt a growing need panging at her from deep inside. She tried to push it away. "I didn't know Demando had a son..."  
'  
"Neither did I, until he showed up." He paused, and when neither of them said anything, he changed the subject. "There's someone I want you to meet, Chibi - Usa."  
  
She turned to the woman who had confronted her. "This, Chibi - Usa, is my sister, Iris. She is the heir to the throne of Elysian, because I am destined to be the guardian. No one knows that she is the princess, or not many, at least. We keep her identity a secret. When she isn't locked away in the palace, she's out acting like a civilian."  
  
Usagi saw the woman's eyes sadden, and something dawned on her. Elios's sister, if she was older, wasn't much older than she. And she was a princess, like herself. They could understand each other, know what it was like to be lonely and be a princess at their age.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you." Iris smiled.  
  
"Pleasure's mine," Usagi said automatically, as she was taught such phrases.  
  
"Chibi - Usagi..." The woman's voice was misty, and everything began to fade.  
  
"Elios!" Usagi cried out.  
  
~~  
  
Usagi lurched forward out of bed, and found herself looking down at her Luna sphere. "It was only a dream... " She thought. Then, she revised this thought. "No... it was real..."  
  
End of Chapter One.  
  
A/N: Hope you enjoyed! A bit more to come, but Chibi - Usagi is not in the rest of this story. Buh bai! 


	2. Abduction of the Princess

A/N: I'm finally writing chapter two! OMG! Tee-hee. I hope you enjoy, people!!  
  
Clouded Dreams  
Chapter Two: Abduction of the Princess  
  
Crymsyn Black Moon leaned against a corner in downtown Elysian. He looked out of place, combing his messy black bangs with his fingers so that they'd cover the black upside-down crescent moon on his forehead. His royal purple eyes peered from behind glasses out at the crowd.  
  
Turning, he found a fire escape nearby. He grinned to himself. It looked like an energizing climb. He jumped on, climbing as far as the escape went upwards. When it didn't reach any farther, he climbed right up the wall.  
  
Jumping up onto the roof, he pulled a pair of sunglasses out of his pocket and put them on.  
"Who are you?" Came a voice from behind him.  
He turned to see a cloaked figure. They pulled their hood down, revealing their face.  
  
Crymsyn found himself looking to the bloodred eyes of a beautiful girl. She had white-lightblue hair that was in a ponytail, and fell down around her face in waves. He decided that he couldn't risk letting her know who he really was.  
  
"My name is Heiano," He lied.  
She looked blankly at him. "What are you doing here?"  
"Standing. It is a free country, last time I checked," He retorted. "I believe I didn't catch your name."  
She faltered, looking at him. "It's Naoko." She said.  
"What's a lovely girl such as yourself doing up here?"  
"Nothing."  
"Tell me about yourself, Naoko."  
"Um... I'm a pr-- I mean, palace guard." She said forcedly.  
"Do all palace guards wear cloaks?" He asked, an amused smile on his face.  
"Yes." She replied.  
He stood in front of her, and took her chin. "Promise me you won't go out alone?"  
She pulled awaay. "I can handle myself." She replied coolly.  
"It's not safe," He said.  
"... So?"  
"Someone as lovely as you shouldn't be put in danger.  
He could see her cheeks turn pink, none the less pleased. He grinned at her uneasiness.  
  
Before she could stop him, he leaned over and kissed her.  
  
Drawing back, he looked down into her eyes. "Thanks for the information," He said, touching her cheek gently. "Now I'll know a palace guard when I see one."  
  
"I... I should go..." She turned and climbed down the roof. As she went, he could see a frown on her face.  
  
Crymsyn chuckled to himself. Now he could more easily dispose of palace guards and infiltrate the palace... But he did wonder about that girl.  
  
~~  
  
Iris pushed hair behind her ears. It was her pride and joy. Long and white-blue, it fell to her knees in careless waves that reminded her of the sea. She smiled gently into the mirror as a figure appeared in the doorway behind her.  
  
"Princess..." A girl, a bit older than Iris, stood there. Tall, slender, and regal, she had hair somewhat like Iris's. It reached past her ankles, and was a sea blue.  
  
She looks a bit like me, Iris realized, comparing each other in the mirror. "Good evening, Aquarius."  
  
The girl approached her. She was a bit taller than Iris, and her eyes were a light sage color, lined with a hint of silver. They were by far the most attractive part of her, wise and yearning at the same time, spilling with defense that Iris admired. "Princess, where have you been?"  
  
"Aquarius, I've met the enemy." Iris turned to look her in the eye. She could see them flooding with surprise, although Aquarius stayed calm and composed.   
  
"What happened? Are you all right, Princess?"  
  
Iris nodded solemnly. "Nothing happened, really."  
  
Aquarius knew not to ask further.  
  
~~  
  
A/N: More soon. I'm getting back my inspiration for this story. Pleaseplease r/r! n_n 


	3. Anei

A/N: I'm liking this story. :D PLEASE review!  
  
Clouded Dreams  
Chapter Three: Anei  
  
"I'd say that if we attacked right here, or right here, we could get to the palace easily."  
  
Crymsyn shook his head. "No, that's all wrong! They're expecting just that." He sighed, running his fingers through his hair.  
  
"What do you propose then, stupid?" The girl before him studied the map of Elysian before them. She turned back to him, gazing at him with her midnight blue eyes. She shifted her weight, letting the slit of her long black skirt travel a few inches up her leg. She wore a dark red halter and wrist-length black leather gloves that fit snugly around her fingers. Her hair was a deep red, long and straight down her back. She had thick, dark lashes and a small nose. She stood slightly shorter than Crymsyn, looking skeptically at him.  
  
"I propose we attack here. They wouldn't suspect us to be this close to the castle... It'll be much faster." A wry smile crossed Crymsyn's lips. "Garnette, I thought you were getting better at this."  
  
"My idea WAS better." She turned away, "But I suppose that your suggestion is fine."  
Crymsyn shook his head, and chuckled lightly to himself. "Send for Crystalline."  
"Why don't you send for her?" Garnette snorted. "You spend too much time for her."  
"We have a wedding to plan, so do it." He turned from her, his cape floating to rest.  
  
Garnette wrinkled her nose, and turned away. She walked out of the room, her heels clicking endlessly down the hall.  
  
Moments later, a girl dressed in silver appeared at the door. Her straight, short brown hair tickled her shoulders where it ended. Her whole outfit, and her peach-colored skin brought out the icy eyes that peered at him affectionately. She spoke softly, "Crymsyn... "  
  
He smiled at her, a humorless smile that was void of emotion. "Come, Crystalline."  
She returned the void smile, and walked to him, standing by his side.  
  
"When we take over Elysian," Crymsyn looked at the map, "You will be queen, my queen. You can have it all, all its beauty."  
  
She nodded, not replying.  
"Come, let's go to Tokyo." He offered.  
She looked at him, eyes widened. "Really?"  
He chuckled. "Of course."  
  
~~  
  
Iris listened to her own footsteps as she made her way through the outer ward. So close, she thought. Just a little farther... She reached the door, and took the handles.  
  
"Princess, you know you're not supposed to sneak out." The voice made the hairs on the back of Iris's neck stand up, and she turned to see Aquarius standing there.  
  
"I'm going to visit Anei," She whispered back. "Please let me go."  
  
Aquarius sighed. Iris hadn't been to see her boyfriend in a while, but the King had forbidden it. "Your father-- "  
  
"I don't care what my father says. He was never in love!" Iris whispered loudly.  
Aquarius looked at her warily. "Be back before sunrise."  
Iris nodded, and slipped out the door after pulling her hood over her head.  
  
~~  
  
A blonde man slipped outside a club, which blasted music out into the empty street until he shut the door behind him. "You're early." He said nervously, his forest eyes looking pleading. He swallowed, looking at the lovely girl before him.  
  
Iris smiled happily back, and hugged him, letting his change of mood go unnoticed. "Anei-chan... " She giggled softly.  
  
He took her shoulders, holding her at arms' length. "Iris..." He began. But before he could finish, a girl with short chestnut hair stepped out of the club.  
  
"Nei-Nei?" She looked at them, confused. "Who is this?" She looked Iris up and down, looking at the long wavy hair, the red eyes, the long cloak. "Who is she, Nei-Nei?"  
  
Iris immediately latched onto Anei's arm. "His girlfriend."  
  
"This is Iris. Iris, meet Crystalline." Anei said warily, peeling Iris off of his arm. "The girl I haven't got to talk to yet."  
  
The girl's eyes widened. "Oh, I suppose I should leave you two alone for a while, then?"  
Iris looked at Crystalline. "Erm, why would you do that?"  
  
At that moment, a familiar man stepped out of the club. "Crystalline?" He met Iris's eyes, and she gasped aloud at the sight of him. 


	4. The Princess?!

A/N: XD I'm so bored that I'm working on this story, chapter after chapter, after chapter...  
  
Clouded Dreams  
Chapter Four: The Princess?!  
  
Crystalline turned to Crymsyn, her ice eyes widening. "Oh, Crymsyn... I forgot... about you..."  
  
His expression unchanged, he looked back at the brunette. "I know. You were too busy lip-locking with your Nei-Nei." A hint of annoyance was in his voice, as he looked blankly at her.  
  
"Wh-what? What do you mean, 'lip-locking'? Not with Anei-chan..." Iris looked between the three of them.  
  
"That's what I wanted to tell you." Anei said to her. "We never get to see each other, and it's not that I don't love you, but the distance is ruining us." He wrapped his arm around Crystalline's waist. "And I've found someone I can see more often... I'm sorry."  
  
Iris's eyes were filling with tears, and she was afraid they'd spill over. She was about to reply when Crymsyn did it for her. "I doubt you even tried to solve the problem," He said flatly to Anei. "I seriously doubt this is her fault."  
  
"It's not, it's just that I can't handle this. Who are you anyway?" Anei raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Your little girl's fiance." He replied sourly. "But it's clear that the wedding's off now. I ought to kill you both, but I won't."  
  
Crystalline tugged Anei's sleeve. "Can we go back inside, Nei-Nei?" They disappeared through the door to the club, leaving Iris and Crymsyn alone.  
  
Iris was holding in her tears so much, and they kept coming, blurring her vision so that she couldn't see. "What did you think you were doing, coming out here with that skamp and ruining my life? Did you know I was going to be here or something?"  
  
His eyes hardened, and he clenched his fist. "You're accusing me? I had no idea you were here! I thought you'd stay in Elysian! All I knew was that Crystalling liked Tokyo, so I was bringing her!"  
  
Finally, the tears came tumbling down her cheeks. "You're ruining my home, my life, my relationship, everything! Why can't you leave me alone?!"  
  
He was about to retort when he got an idea. "Maybe you aren't completely useless..." He looked into her watery eyes, his own misting with mischief.  
  
"What are you talking about?" She sniffed.  
  
"Well, since your little boyfriend stole away my queen, I need a new one." A cruel smile was now sliding across his lips. "And you are lovely..."  
  
Iris took a step back. "What in the world are you saying?"  
He grabbed her wrist, and yanked her down the street, ignoring her cries.  
  
~~  
  
Aquarius looking out the window at the pink sunrise. Her eyes reflected worry as she looked over the horizon. "Where could the princess be?" She whispered.  
  
A duchess stepped into the room. "The king orders to send for the princess."  
She turned to her. "She's... not here."  
  
~~  
  
Iris ripped her arm away from Crymsyn. "Let me go!"  
Crymsyn raised an eyebrow, "No."  
She rubbed the red marks on her wrist. "You're going to be sorry!"  
He laughed at her. "And why is that? You can't hurt me."  
"I wouldn't bet on that, and my father can even if I don't."  
"Oh, really? And who's your daddy?"  
  
"Wait a minute!" Iris cried sarcastically. "Why should you be afraid of my father? You've already taken over his whole kingdom!!"  
  
Crymsyn stared at her. "You're... the princess?!" 


End file.
